Amped!
by TheCrampReturns
Summary: My name's Amp. I'm a teleporter. I'm good at making friends, but better at making enemies. I've been wearing the same pair of pants for nearly a decade, and three months ago I helped the Fusions plot a hostile takeover of the planet. Now I'm in a bit of self imposed exile...and I think that about covers it. The plan is to stay out of trouble. Let's see how that fails.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a thing I'm doing now. There's this fusionfall RP that I'm a part of, and here we have a concurrent story featuring my OC Amp. Because of that there's some plot points and stuff that's going to be a bit confusing until I can work in a naturally flowing way to explain them. For now just know that as far as set up goes, this takes place months after the Fusions destroyed quite a few lives with the help of a mind-control virus.**

 **The main purpose behind this is to build Amp's character, but also explore his interactions with CN properties not yet (and likely never to be) utilized by Fusionfall or the RP for various reasons.**

 **Also, for the very few that care, this isn't overtaking my Doctor Who stuff or that Baccano fic. In fact, both of those will likely be updated very, very soon. So sit tight and enjoy this**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fusions in Fugue**

"Does anyone know where Sunny is?"

"My man said he was gonna be late today."

"Lemme guess, construction _still_ gettin' in the way?"

"Bingo."

It was an average day at Westley's school of Performing Arts, and the first year music class had been doing some improv during the expected absence of their teacher Sunny Bridges.

"Ooh, ooh, are we playing bingo!? I can so win this time! Who wants to place bets?" Said Madison, the groups vivacious violinist, hopping up and down on her heels.

"Nah," came the response of the genius-level bassist Philly Phil. "Bingo's more of a Baby Boomer's game. I prefer High Stakes Holographic Laser Bingo."

"That's only cause you invented it." Said the cymbal-rocking Kim with a wry smile.

"So?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Living with a stuffy, paranoid twin brother, you'd think I'd be used to our group's collective weirdness."

"I am not paranoid!" Came the response of her piano playing brother Kam. "I told you I wasn't imaging those red eyes following me around the school!"

A scoff was heard from Lil'D, the group's self-appointed ringleader.. "Man, l _would_ feel for you, but last time you saw red eyes followin' you, turned out it was just Principle Luna with pink eye."

"Yeah," continued the boisterous harpist Tamika " _And_ you kicked him so hard in the shin he needed a cast for a week."

"I thought he was a fusion! I panicked!"

Kim sighed, "Remember the good old days, back when fusions were the rest of the world's problem?"

The group all nodded in agreement, before a rattling sound brought them out of their banter.

"Did y'all here that?" Eddie asked, before all eyes turned to the rack of unused instruments in the corner of the room, which all fell over onto the floor along with a young man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere nearby them.

The boy stood up and brushed himself off, giving the class a moment to take in his strange appearence. He was dark skinned with striking blue hair, which looked messier than Lil'D's room. Also present were a white dress shirt, fingerless gloves and a pair of dark grey pants with purple x's scattered about them that looked distinctly like pajamas. In his hand was a metal baseball bat, which he quickly dropped and kicked to the corner of the room.

"Heyyyyyyy..." He drawled awkwardly. "How's it hangin'?"

"And who exactly are you?" Tamika said, breaking the silence amongst her classmates.

"Uh... I dunno. **I mean** \- My name's Amp, hello!" He gestured to the top of his head before looking slightly put off, as if he was expecting something to be there. "I was just hanging out, you know, and I was missing school, so I ended up in a school. This is a school, right?"

"If it wasn't, that would make the desk and chalkboard about misplaced, wouldn't it?" Eddie asked rhetorically.

"Yeah I was gonna say..." Amp trailed off, before waltzing over to the far wall. "Is that a Beatle's poster?! Oh, ohohohoho, tell me you guys can rock out some Fab Four!"

Tamika narrowed her eyes, and as Amp passed by her, quickly grabbing a book off of Sunny's desk and whacking the boy upside the head. The intruder stopped dead in his tracks, a gasp ringing out from the other musicians. The boy Rose a hand to the back of his head and turned to look at Tamika, his face the picture of indignant.

"...OOOOOWW!" He yells, before falling over unconscious on the ground.

"...What?" Tamika directed to the sets of eyes looking skeptically at her. "Don't tell me none of you found him creepy!"

"Meh." Kim said with a shrug. "Like I said, used to it."

* * *

Amp woke up to the sound of arguing.

"One of y'all wanna tell me what the deal is with an unconscious teenager tied up in the middle my classroom?" Questioned Sunny Bridges

"He just sort of...appeared, out of nowhere." Kam said.

"He was just waltzin' around here like he owned the place, who knows what he even wanted to do!? I don't feel bad for knocking him out."

"He did bring up us playing some Beatles tunes, and I'm all for that!"

"Hmm." Sunny said, tapping his chin, "We could do that, but let's first deal with our new, uh, friend."

"I'm awake!" Amp calls, jolting everyone out of their conversation. "Oi, you, in the blue- you have got a nice swing with that book. I'll tell you, it usually takes more to knock me out."

"Ahem, the names Tamika, and I can pull off a mean swing with more than just a book if you try anything!"

"Noted." Amp said, giggling nervously. "The name's Amp. I already said that, right?"

"Ooh, ooh, introductions!" Madison said happily, clapping her hands before pointing to each of the others in turn. "I'm Madison, that's Lil'D, that's Kim, that's Kam, that's Phily Phil, Eddie, and our teacher Sunny Bridges!"

The girl then walked over to Amp and crouched down next to him

"Ooh, I really **love** your slippers!" Madison said earnestly, referring to the pair of fuzzy bunny slippers on the boy's feet, complete with upright ears. She tapped one of the bunny's noses, making the boy attached to them giggle.

"Haha, aren't they awesome?" Amp said with a smile. "I like your dress; love me a purple-green blend. Also your hat!" He switched his attention to Lil'D. "I want that hat."

"Uh...well you can't have it."

"Figures."

"So what exactly are you here for?" Sunny asked curiously.

"I dunno. I dunno, just kinda, um, hangin' out?" Then, he tilted his head. "Wait a minute. That clock said 2:03 when I came in! I've been out for two hours!? That hardly ever happens."

"Well, it's not like we don't already have a surplus of the bizzare in this place." Sunny said, no one else being sure how to respond to the boy's odd observation. "So long as you don't mean any harm, I don't see why keeping you around is a problem. You want me to untie ya?"

"No no, I got it." Amp said, before he suddenly disappeared into thin air, the rope that had previously been tied around him falling onto the ground. The class gasped in shock, before turning to see Amp sitting cross-legged on the desk.

"Yo man, how the heck did you do that?" Lil'D asked, astonished.

"Do you have some kind of teleporter?" Phily Phil asked, searching around Amp for any bits of technology to rival his own.

"Have one? I'm my own teleporter, dude!" Amp said, warping from the desk to the middle of the room as if it were nothing.

"Well that explains how he got in here." Kim said.

"Ok, now how exactly is he gonna get **out**?" Tamika demanded.

"Now now," Sunny said, "lately we're not exactly in the position to kick anyone out of the school. Amp here can stay if he wants."

"Yes, _please_." Amp said satisfactorily, as Sunny's students all looked at him skeptically.

"So, who wants to give him the tour?"

* * *

"And here we have the indoor pool." Sunny said, gesturing next to Amp.

Amp winced involuntarily as a group of synchronized swimmers arose, twisted their bodies into a giant 'WELCOME'.

"Yikes." The boy said. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Don't even get them started." Sunny answered as they left the room. On their tour, they had already stopped by the indoor circus, the dance class, stage theater, and several others. Amp was a bit confused about that first one, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't feel to bad about the kids getting on your case." Sunny said as they approached another room. "They've been a lot less trusting as of late."

Suddenly, a man around Sunny's age walked out of the room into the hallway, wearing a robe and slippers.

"'Ey Sunny! We got another one?"

"Mornin' Chedderman." Sunny said as the man passed.

"What does he teach?" Amp asked.

"Skating."

"..."

"Cheap-skating!"

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah I get it!" Amp yelled, throwing finger guns at the man.

"Glad to finally meet someone who appreciates that one."

"What did he mean by 'another one' anyway?"

"Well..." Sunny opened the door from which Chedderman had just left to reveal a room full of folks in sleeping bags.

"When I said you could stay at the school, I assumed you were comin' in from the streets like everybody else."

Amp stood, looking over the sleeping people and didn't say anything. For a moment, at least.

"Uh...Um, Um- what?"

"Check it out man." Sunny gestured to one of the windows. Looking outside, Amp saw Atlanta, Georgia in tatters. Half of it was painted a sickly fusion green, with a constant pulsing denoting several infected zones.

"I dunno where you teleported in from, but for months this whole town has been broken down from that Fusion infection Dexter cooked up. People went to town on their own homes. We've been working for months to fix things up, but some places were just too far gone, and folks have been using the school as a sort of shelter. Even some of the kids have been sleeping here. Honestly, no one' seven sure how the infection GIT to Georgia anyway."

Amp stared on, his face looking as if his heart had dropped into his stomach. Sunny looked down at the young man.

"Uh, you ok man?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Amp shouted in animal rage, tossing several lunch trays into the wall. Sunny had continued their tour, introducing him to Principle Luna, and asking if he intended to stay at the school. Amp had basically been on autopilot the whole time, and simply nodded in the affirmative. It was now nighttime, and the moment Amp had somehow found himself alone in the lunchroom, he began screaming. And screaming. And panicking. And destroying.

He picked up another tray and slammed it against his face. Then again. Then-

"Ahem."

" _GYAH_!" Amp yelped, the sudden noise snapping him out of his rage. Throwing his hands up in surprise, the tray flung out of his hands. He spun on his heels to see Lil'D and Madison standing in the doorway, looking at him wide-eyed.

Amp chuckled nervously at being caught in the middle of an outburst.

"Heyyyy." He drawled, before flinching as the tray landed behind him. "I take it you guys are sleeping over. Er, not sleeping right now, er... What-ah, what-what brings you here, huh?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get myself a midnight snack!" Madison tittered, heading over to the food.

"And **I** was wondering what the deal was with the lunatic makin' noise while I was trying to sleep." Lil'D said.

Amp ran a hand through his hair, before shrugging nervously.

* * *

Once Madison had completed her meal, she and the two boys found they couldn't go back to sleep and began pacing through the hall.

"I ain't gonna lie, I'm fine with livin' in school. Sleepin' in the music room beats my house any day."

"Yeah!" Madison said, before her eyes widened. "Ooh, 'beats', like musical beats! That is **so** funny, Lil'D!"

"Yeah, sure Madison."

Amp's eye was caught by a closet full of props and costumes, and before he knew what he was doing he was burrowing through it.

Lil'D and Madison were too wrapped up in talking to each other to realize he had even left, before they both turned to see a giant walking peanut with Amp's face.

"...Man, what're you doin'?"

"What, you guys leave a peanut costume lying around and expect me to NOT put it on?"

Lil'D facepalmed, while Madison nodded, stone faced.

"Makes sense, makes sense." She said.

"Hold up." Lil'D said, "Y'all here that?"

"This costume is covering my ears, so I can barely hear anything." Amp said matter-of-factly,

Moving over to a nearby door, Lil'D heard louder and louder a scratching noise. Opening the door, the three looked in to see a large, green, red-eyed version of. Lil'D himself, crouched next to a big green parasitic bulb planted into the floor.

The three kids stared disbelievingly, before Madison waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry," she said, "it's just Lil'D!"

Lil'D and Amp barely had time to exchange bemused glances before the Fusion darted out of the room, tackling Amp to the ground and shattering the peanut costume. Running on all fours, it tore through the hall and into the music room.

Lil'D and Madison both shouted, while Amp struggled to stand up.

"We have t- mmm...is this costume covered in nougat? Whatever-!?"

Standing up, he ran a few steps before stopping in his tracks and turning back to the room where the fusion had emerged from.

"We have to...we have to, uh..." He said, turning constantly between the two rooms.

"Man, forget that!" Lil'D said, pulling Amp toward the music room. "The rest of the class is in there with that thing!"

"No!" Amp said, yanking his arm away. "That is, important! It's a terrafuser, that's bad! You two go, make sure everyone gets out, I'll be with you in a second!"

The two younger kids nodded and ran into the music room, while Amp turned to the terrafuser, and reaching into his pant pocket, pulled out a stylized gun that didn't look dissimilar to a toy. Pointing it at the terrafuser, the clear rings at the nozzle of the gun began to glow blue before out of it shot a blast of pure cold. The terrafuser was frozen solid, and Amp grinned, before realizing the problem was only half solved, and he still needed a way to detach it from the ground.

Madison and Lil'D arrived in the music room to find their classmates already awake and freaking out. Fusion Lil'D was advancing on Kam, who was cowering in the corner. Before it could pounce however, Kim whacked it in the face with one of her cymbals, the fusion reeling back from the hit.

"Stay away from my brother!" The girl yelled.

The fusion stumbled to the point where it was face-to-face with Tamika. With a scowl, Tamika punched the fusion square in the nose. She grinned to herself as the monster recoiled yet again.

"It wasn't the real thing," she said, "but that STILL felt good."

"Gee, thanks." Lil'D said from the doorway. "Now can we ditch this place!?"

Suddenly, Amp appeared in the room. All eyes turned to him as he snapped his fingers several times, looking around the room.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, there we are!" He said, before running to the corner of the room and picking up his baseball bat.

"Be right back." He said, before warping away again.

"Really?" Tamika said, before the Fusion put its attention back on her and lobbed a glob of fusion matter at her. Phily Phil and Eddie both pulled out of the way, and the three of them attempted to leave the room. The fusion was too fast however, and blocked the entrance. They retreated, joining Kim and Kam in the corner of the room. Lil'D and Madison turned to each other, not sure what to do.

Then, Amp reappeared yet again behind the advancing creature. Held high above his head was the frozen terrafuser. Amp yelled before bringing the terrafuser down, breaking it across the fusion's head.

"God, that's heavy." He muttered, before the other kids all rushed past him and ran out of the room. The fusion turned to him with narrowed eyes, kicking Amp in the stomach so hard he was sent flying out of the room.

Amp slid across the hallway floor for a moment, before leaning up on his elbows. The kids had all apparently found somewhere to hide, as he couldn't see hide more hair of any of them.

"I'm ok." He said to the ether, before the fusion grabbed him by the foot and swung him into the nearby lockers.

"AUGH!" Amp yelled, before falling back on the ground with a thud. "Slightly less ok! Ow."

Rolling himself onto his back, Amp looked up at the fusion.

"Alright," He said, as if the green thing was listening to him, "Gimme a second."

*warp*

The Fusion looked around in confusion, before suddenly it's life (if it could be called that) was over. Having warped into the music room, Amp returned directly behind the fusion with one of Kim's cymbals held between his outstretched hands. Amp had warped so that the cymbal appeared directly through the creatures neck. The boy stepped back, gesturing as if he had just performed a magic trick, before the fusion melted into a puddle of goo. The cymbal fell to the ground, spinning on the ground at the boy's feet.

Amp inhaled, staring at the puddle, before scowling to himself. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Amp's eyes widened and he warped away on instinct.

* * *

Amp looked in on the music room from outside the window. The class had brought Sunny and Principle Luna with them, frantically explaining what had happened. While the adults where clearly happy to have the children safe, they also looked visibly put off. None of them had noticed him.

Amp sighed. He knew it was a mistake to do this. To go anywhere where people where. He was such an idiot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his nanocom. Looking at his list of contacts, he homed in on the word "Fear".

He lightly tapped the nanocom against his head, before putting it away again. He cast one last glance at the music room, before warping away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was times like this when Kaz Harada really wished been something less stressful than manager of a rock band. Specifically, when his tour bus was being chased through the forests of Canada by a horde of rabid fusions. Unfortunately for him that only seemed to happen more and more often in recent months.

"I told you girls that we should've quit touring after the fusions wrecked half the world!" The tiny balding man yelled, careening through trees and trying desperately to avoid hitting any. "We could have taken up jobs somewhere static, quiet, less likely to endanger our lives being out in the open!"

The aforementioned girls where seated behind their manager, taking glances out the window when they weren't being tossed around by the justifiably reckless driving.

"Shut up and drive faster, Kaz!" Yelled Yumi, the blue-haired punk rocker of the two.

"私はしようとしています! I'm trying!" Kaz yelled back, visibly wracked with pressure.

As was usual, the sunny pinkette Ami was the most positive on board.

"I think we're losing them!" She said with a wide smile as the fusions slowly receded, before altogether falling out of sight.

Ami and Yumi gave sighs of relief, slumping into their chairs and meeting each other in a fistbump. Kaz, however, still seemed stuck in panic mode.

"Good job Kaz," Ami said, "I think you can slow down now-"

Before Kaz could even register what Ami said, a figure appeared amongst the trees from seemingly nowhere, right in the path of the bus. The three passengers yelled, turns screeched, but it was too late and they had hit the figure so hard not only were they sent flying, but the windshield had cracked.

All three were frozen momentarily in shock, staring out at the dark forest and it's single, now unconscious inhabitant.

"...We'll bring him in." Yumi said hurriedly, exiting the bus.

"右あなたの後ろに." Ami said as she followed.

* * *

Amp woke up to the sound of two girls arguing. He couldn't move, not to start with, so he settled for opening his eyes to their fullest extent. That still wasn't much. He made out a blue haired girl in punk attire rolling her eyes at a brightly dressed one with pink. Scanning the room with his limited vision, he spotted guitars and a drum set in different corners of the room.

Of course, he thought to himself, of course he would end up unconscious AGAIN when musicians were involved.

"We already checked his pulse five times, Ami. We already know he'd not dead!"

"But what's the harm in double-checking? What if he's hurt really bad, what if-what if we broke something!? We should keep him around with us, for a while at least. Until we get somewhere safe."

"We're not keeping him like some lost puppy, Ami!"

"Aw, but look at him! He's cute like a lost puppy!"

"Wait," came a new voice, "maybe Ami's right. If we don't take care of him, this kid could sue us for damages!"

"Shut up, Kaz!"

Unbeknownst to any of them, Amp was shifting his mouth around, making biting motions and wiggling his tongue about. His jaw still worked, so that was a plus. With a shout, he rolled himself off the couch he was laced on and fell with a thud to the floor. This got the others' attention.

"Ow." He groaned, attempting to stand himself up. "Listen, I-"

Before he could even finish his thought, Amp's leg gave out mid-rise, and he fell flat on his face again.

"Oh gosh," Ami said as she and Yumi helped him back onto the couch, "we're so sorry for hitting you with our bus, mister."

"Blame our manager for not looking where he was going!" Yumi snapped in Kaz's direction.

"Hey hey, I say _he_ takes responsibility on that one! I didn't even see him, it's like he appeared out of nowhere!"

"Yeah." Amp said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I do that."

Inhaling sharply, Amp stood up and, despite being in visible pain, stayed on two feet. He raised and lowered his legs one at a time, before hopping on the balls of his feet, wincing the whole time.

"Pain." He muttered. "Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, aaaaaaand... Used to it. There we go."

The boy then started pacing around the bus as if it were nothing, though a noticeable limp was still present. Walking over to one of girls drawers, he opened it and started rifling through as if it were his own.

"Look," he said, "Kaz, right? It's no bug deal dude, I'm used to it. Name's Amp. Like your sneakers, by the way."

"Oh. Uuuum, thank you." Kaz said, looking over his shoes whilst Amp pulled a small collectible bunny and a series of trading cards from the drawer.

"Are you for real? Are these Stu-Pi-Doh cards!? Wow. Wooooooowwww, I haven't seen these in years, I was _convinced_ I made them up." He placed the cards in his pants pocket, along with the rabbit.

"Hey!" Ami yelled. "My Huggle Bunny!"

"You can't just take that stuff!" Yumi seethed, stomping up to the young man with a raised fist. "That's ours, put it back!"

Amp's casual demeanor suddenly soured, and he harshly grasped the rocker's wrist and glared at her. He stared daggers at her surprised expression, before letting out a mean-spirited chuckle.

"Well you see the thing, about that, is, um.. You hit me with a truck, you stupid bint!"

"...Bint?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"I don't actually know what that word means, but you get my point! You... You do get my point, right?"

"...No." Yumi answered hesitantly, unsure if the boy intended to actually do anything to her if she answered wrong.

"We hit you with a bus, actually." Ami interjected sheepishly.

"Truck, bus, what-the-hell-ever, man!" Amp let go of Yumi, who recoiled from him as his volume rose. "I hope you'll forgive me for not feeling any sympathy cause I took your stupid cards and rabbit. I came to Canada to get _away_ from people in the first place, so if you'll excuse me I've got other places to be anyhow."

Amp stood there for a second, all eyes on him, before he rose a hand to his head and winced.

"Ow!" He said, searching the drawer yet again. "Owowowowow! "

Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a mirror and pulled back his hair to see a large bump on his noggin.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." He muttered, before wincing again. "You're not kidding!? I can't warp because of a stupid bump on the head!? Yeah, _that_ makes sense!"

Ami and Yumi shared a confused glance, before the former cautiously approached the boy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Amp slammed his hands on the drawer, laughing bitterly again. "Can't believe I have to put up with this. Honestly don't even know why I bother."

He turns on his heels, heading for the door. "I wanted to have a little forest jinte anyway..."

He stopped, raising a hand to his head in confusion.

"No, uh... um, jaint-jan-j-g- _jaunt_ , jaunt that's what I meant."

He made to leave, before Kaz stopped him.

"Are you crazy!? There's tons of fusions out there!"

"...what?" Amp said, as if Kaz had just told him something he dreaded hearing.

Suddenly, the sound of a thump against the bus window made them all jump.

"They're here!" Kaz yelled, As all eyes turned to the window to see a bunch of Pneumatic Bears outside.

"Oh right, bears. Should've figured." Amp mutters to himself, before one of the fusions smashed the window open with its chainsaw arm.

" _DRIVE_!" Ami and Yumi screamed at Kaz, who didn't hesitate to send them riding through the forest again.

Amp looked out the broken window, his hair blowing in the wind as he observed the fusions following after them. Looking up, he saw one in a tree above them, launching itself down to land on top of the bus. Amp pulled his ice gun from his pocket and shot the bear, which fell to the ground in a frozen heap before falling out of sight like the others.

"Coooool!" Ami said, looking through one of the other windows.

"HA!" Amp laughed at the pun, before he pulled his head back in and suddenly frowned, as if admonishing himself for having any fun. He and Ami both joined Yumi in sitting down. Yumi herself was sitting hunched over, arms folded and staring at the ground. Amp's eyes flickered from her pensive face to her rapidly tapping foot, then back. Almost instinctively, he started tapping his own foot as well.

"Why are they so obsessed with us?" Ami asked. "We've been getting chased by fusions for months now! It's getting really annoying."

"I've got a theory." Yumi said grimly, daring the others' attention to her. "Maybe they're after me."

"Pfft, what?" asked Ami incredulously. "What would make you think that?"

" _I'm_ the one with the infection, duh!"

"Infection..." Amp muttered. It wasn't so much a question as a reflexive statement.

"Yumi got it a while back, and she went kinda nuts like-" Ami interrupted herself when Yumi stood up and walk to the door that led further into the bus.

"Wh- no!" Ami blathered. "Nononononononono! I didn't mean that, I- we got rid of it! You're fine now! Yumi-!"

The slamming of the door stopped her, and she growled to herself while smacking herself on the head.

"Idiot! **Idiot!** " She yelled, before she spotted Amp staring at her in much the same way he had been staring at Yumi's foot.

"She's just... I just... Things have been weird between us since then. She doesn't even want to talk about it, ever." Ami facepalmed again, slumping into a chair.

"私は私がそれをした信じることができません." She mumbled to herself, hardly noticing as Amp stood up and followed Yumi out of the room.

Amp was greeted with many doors, and after checking several of them found Yumi sitting in what was undoubtedly her room.

"You're gonna be a really crappy friend if you don't talk to someone about that." He said, his hand staying steadfast on the doorknob.

"They'd never understand."

"Then tell someone who would."

Yumi looked at the boy and remained silent for a long time, before groaning loudly.

"Fine."

* * *

 _We were in Mumbai, doing a concert. We'd been hearing on the news all about how 'the infection' was spreading across the whole world; people being hit with this thing that came out of Dexlabs. If you caught it, first it made you a fusion sympathizer or something. Not gonna lie, Ami, Kaz and I were mostly just mad that all this stuff was upstaging us and our tours. Then they showed footage of what happened next._

 _That stuff didn't just make you Fusion Crazy, it made you an actual Fusion and actually crazy. People turned into these giant freakish mutants, tore up entire city's, murdered people and left whole towns looking like Infected Zones. It was-"_

* * *

"Evil"

"...Messed up."

* * *

 _We thought they were exaggerating when they said it was 'everywhere'. So, we did our concert, and it was pretty rad. Right after the show ended, though, I felt something stab me right in the shoulder. I pulled it out and it was a needle. Right after that everything started getting all blurry. I looked around to see who the joker was, but all I could make was some green monster of a kid. I blinked and he was gone. Ami was too busy worrying about me to see where he went, but I heard the crowd freaking out, and before I knew it I was one of those...those things. I t-... I tossed Ami across the stage like some kinda ragdoll, then I was tearing through the crowd._

 _Ami and Kaz say they lured me into the bus before I could hurt anyone, but once I was in there I was after them. I-I remember, slashing Ami across the chest, then the leg, and then Kaz and I-... They said I'd been chasing them for days. By the time I was normal again they were covered in their own blood, and they didn't look like they'd slept once in all that time. Ami actually had the nerve to try and **hug** me when it was all over. She tried to tell me that it was mind control, that it wasn't my fault. But I remember it clearly, it didn't **feel** like mind control- no one was telling me what to do, nothing felt different, I just... wanted to destroy things. I could still reason, I was still me, but..._

 _I thought now, all these months later, things might finally be normal again, but no. Fusions have been chasing us down ever since that day, and I think... I think it may be because they're after me. After me to destroy more for them, to kill more. Maybe they just think I'm one of them now. And maybe I am. Maybe that's something that can't be cured._

* * *

Yumi sighed, too wrapped up in herself to notice the pallor of Amp's face.

"I heard on the news most people who got infected don't remember what they did. Aren't they the lucky ones? And to think that red headed freak child in his laboratory made us like this."

She then looked up.

"You gonna let go of that doorknob, dude?"

Instead of answering, Amp opened the door and left.

Amp couldn't tell if he was breathing really heavily or not at all, he just knew he had to get away from that girl.

"Figured you wouldn't understand." He could hear from inside. Looking around, he wasn't sure which way he'd come from either.

"How big is this bus?" He asked himself, before Ami came bursting out of a door.

"Guys!" She yelled, drawing Yumi out from her room. "We have a problem."

Amp, Ami and Yumi stared out the broken window, seeing fusions surrounding the bus on either side.

"I've never seen any like these before." Ami said.

"These ones have motorcycles." Amp groaned. "Where the hell did they get motorcycles?"

"Does it matter?" Kaz asked, trying to speed past the green assailants. "The point is they have them, and now they're going to kill us!"

"I'm sure they won't _kill_ us, Kaz." Ami said. "Quit overreacting."

"No seriously." Amp said, "How are they even able to do that? I'm pretty sure they aren't...they aren't, um...uh...lost the word..."

They all then jumped as the opposite window was broken by a fusion's fist, and one that had been riding on the back of a cycle began to crawl in.

"Nope!" Amp shouted, pulling out his gun and rushing over to the other window. "Nope nope nope nope nope!"

He froze the fusion's head once it had gotten partially in the bus, and pushed it back out onto the road, where due to the bus' great speed it was more of a skid mark than a threat within seconds.

Adjacent to all this, Ami screamed when another fusion tried the same tactic. Grabbing one of her drumsticks, she stabbed it into the creature's eye. The fusion let go of the bus to clutch its eye and met a similar fate to the other one. After this one fell the ground however, it was run over by it's designated driver, who crashed violently into a tree due to the sudden turbulence.

"Haha, nice." Yumi said, before a very loud thud brought her attention upward. Yet again pneumatic bears where jumping from the trees on top of the bus.

"Cognitive!" Amp said after another thud, finger raised in triumph. "That's the word I wanted!"

The sound of a chainsaw brought all heads to the roof as the Bears began to tear their way inside. With a shout, Kaz shifted the bus to the side, knocking one bear off and sending it crashing into the other motorcycle. Unfortunately there were more bears where that came from, and before anyone could do anything they had torn open the roof and jumped inside.

Sharing a glance, Ami and Yumi grabbed the nearest guitars and wasted no time cracking them over the Bears' heads, Ami then doing the same to another with her drum set. This only made them recoil so much, though as the bears then began chasing the girl. Ami ran for the door, closing herself off behind it, only to have a chainsaw arm bust through the wall just next to her waist. The saw was retracted just as soon as it had appeared, and Ami opened the door to see Yumi grasping the bear by it's back and riding/pulling it away from her.

Amp, in the moment, was staring up at the whole in the roof. Looking down at him was another fusion, this one the spitting image of Amp himself. It was slightly larger than him, as was to be expected, and it had on sickly green versions of Amp's clothing, including a coat and hat he had been without for quite some time. The creature narrowed its eyes at the boy, crouching down as if to get a closer look at him.

Amp blinked and he was gone. A split second before he could bring himself back into reality, a bear slashed him in the shoulder with its claws.

 **"AGH!"** Amp yelled as he grabbed the shoulder, falling on his butt right in front of the bus' entrance. Amp glanced over to the side to see Yumi still wrestling her own bear across from the one that was now towering over him.

"Kaz!" Amp yelled, "Sharp left, now!"

Kaz shifted the bus yet again, and Ami and Yumi shouted as they and the bears were flung to their left. Yumi's bear, while trying to saw the pop star off of itself, had been flung right on top the bear attacking Amp, their saws getting buried within each other thanks to the impact. Yumi dropped off the screaming creature, while Amp opened the door and sent both impaled fusions toppling out of the vehicle and onto the road.

Not wasting a beat, Yumi rushed over to help Ami as Amp closed the door again. The bus had at this point driven into an abandoned town, and all the commotion had gathered the attention of even [i]more[/i] fusions. Even as Ami wailed on a pneumatic bear with a cymbal, several other creatures poured in through the roof.

"There's no end to them!" Yumi shouted as she kicked one in the face.

"You know," Amp choked out, kicking his legs as he found himself picked up in a headlock by a bear, "I hear they hate loud noises!"

"Do they...?" Ami and Yumi shared a mischievous grin, the latter grabbing an electric guitar while the former ran to plug it into the gargantuan amplifier nearby. Yumi played a particularly harsh chord, and the fusions all shuddered and recoiled.

 **"YEP, THAT'LL DO IT!"** Amp shouted over the noise, before he was dropped flat onto the ground. "Ow!"

Yumi begins shredding out against the fusions, a blood hungry look in her eyes. A nearby pneumatic bear groans and bring sits chainsaw arm down, slicing the instrument in half before kicking Yumi across the room. Screaming blood murder, Ami ran over and pounced on the bear, sinking her teeth into it.

Seeing this, Amp groaned, and before anyone could do anything he found himself right in front of the bear, whacking it on its hide with his bat. Blinking for a moment, he took a second to realize that his warping was working yet again. Grinning, he began warping all throughout the bus, freezing and bashing fusions left, right, and center.

As much satisfaction as he got, however, they seemed too many to properly deal with. Ami and Yumi were clearly overwhelmed, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were either overpowered or crashed. His attention was suddenly grabbed by something outside the bus.

"Wait wait wait, look look look look look look look! We just passed a gas station!" He shouted.

"Yeah, so!?" Ami asked in a panic

Amp grabbed both pop stars and warping them to the entrance.

"Matthew, how much would it cost for you to replace this bus?" He asked casually.

"What?"

"Matthew- no, no, Kaz, sorry, _Kaz!_ The bus, how much?"

"ロット!" Said Kaz with wide eyes.

"Eh, you'll be fine. I'm gonna need you guys to slow down the bus and jump out now-ish!"

"Jump out the bus!?" Ami, Yumi and Kaz all asked in bewilderment.

"Yup." Amp said, easing Kaz' foot off the gas. "Just trust me on this."

"But that's coming out of _my_ account!" Kaz said simply.

"Just do it Kaz!" Yumi yelled, grabbing Kaz and sharing a nod with Ami as they all abandoned ship. The rolled helplessly on the ground for a moment, before they all sat up.

"You two good?" Yumi asked, getting a curt nod from Ami and a dazed mumble from Kaz in return. The three of them looked over to see the bus, visibly still full to burst with fusion, continue down the road for a moment before it suddenly disappeared in its entirety. Snapping their heads around, they saw it reappear right in front on the gas station they had passed.

All three knew in that instant what was coming, and sheilded their eyes as the gas station exploded.

* * *

Amp, with his face toward the fusions and his grip on the bus, warped it back to the fast station he'd spotted before warping himself out of the vehicle. He crouched as it exploded, having warped himself just a safe enough distance away. Cradling his head, he allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he looked up to see a small crater where the station had been, and not a sign of the fusions that had been inside save for some liquified remains.

It was a struggle to stand up, and once he did he found himself using his bat as a makeshift crutch. He inhaled a couple of breaths and gave a sidelong look to where he had left the others, before turning to limp off in the other direction. He was stopped, however, when he saw the fusion version of himself standing mere yards away from him.

His eyes met the bright red pair, and he simply stared in resignation at the thing for what felt like a lifetime, before it warped away.

Amp let go of the breath he had been holding, looked to the ground, and warped away.

Ami, Yumi and Kaz all jumped when Amp reappeared.

"I did it." Amp said, digging his bat into the ground. "I stabbed you with the...the thing, the needle. And also tons of other people."

All three stared at him as if he hadn't said anything, then Ami marched up to the boy and punched him in the face.

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"** She screeched, as Amp stumbled backward clutching his nose. "Do you have [b]any[/b] idea what you put her through?"

"Yeah." Amp muttered. "I do. It's like she said, we know what we're doing the whole time. We wanted to. I turned everyone I could into a freak, and the worst part is I'm not sure there isn't something in me that would do it all again if I could."

Yumi looked on, unresponsive, while Kaz hung terrified from behind her.

"See? I understand." Amp said simply.

"Get away from us." Ami seethed. "Now."

"Yeah, I figured." Amp said, thoroughly defeated. "But hey, now you know who to blame, so-"

 **"LEAVE!"**

And he did.

With the boy gone, Ami's look changed from fury to remorse, and she turned to tackle Yumi in a hug.

"Told you it wasn't your fault." She said softly, as for the first time in a while her hug was reciprocated.

"Now," said Kaz, "how are we gonna get out of Canada?"

* * *

 **AN: I dunno in how many different ways I can apologize to the five people who care, but it's very likely I won't be making significant progress on Doctor Who fits til this one is done. Just kinda how it worked out.**


End file.
